


If you could see yourself

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sine curve could match the shape<br/>of your laugh.<br/>You look at me and think divine,<br/>but oh, if you could see yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could see yourself

Upon the world, a vast sea  
breathes, in and out,  
like the rise and fall of your chest  
and my hand centered over your ribcage.

I can hear your blood pumping.  
I could follow the journey of a single molecule  
of hemoglobin if I looked hard enough beneath the skin of you.  
I could count every pore, every cell, stretched pale  
over your veins,  
containing all that contains you. 

Your heart is not a tide though it beats  
relentless as waves upon a shore.  
I am a wavelength, frequency, light and sound.  
I could be the thud of your pulse,  
I could be life,  
I could undulate to the rhythm of your existence,  
my crests and troughs become freedom and choice. 

My sine curve could match the shape  
of your laugh.  
You look at me and think divine,  
but oh, if you could see yourself.


End file.
